Addiction
by lynsay
Summary: This is a new story that I couldn't get it out of my head, sorry that I haven’t updated any of my other stories but I will soon. I’m not really sure where it will go if anywhere. This takes place right after the last episode left off which is between season 1-3 but with a few exceptions, such as there is no Rose or no new werewolves.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Addiction**

Author's note: I do not own vampire diaries or Damon but I wish that I did. This is a new story that I couldn't get it out of my head, sorry that I haven't updated any of my other stories but I will soon. I'm not really sure where it will go if anywhere. This takes place right after the last episode left off but with a few exceptions, such as there is no Rose or no new werewolves, no originals or Elijah either in this story, Stefan Elena are together in this story and Katherine is locked up in the tomb too.

**Prologue: The Beginning**

It started out as a normal night but Bonnie should have known that nothing in mystic falls was ever normal, not for her at least. She was hanging out at the grill with her friends Caroline, Elena and the vampires, which she was becoming used to more often, it disturbed her how friendly and civil she was to the vampires even towards Damon. He waited until he could talk to Bonnie alone, when she started towards the bathroom; he saw his chance and took it.

When she came out he was waiting by the door for her, "Hey, can I talk to you about something?"

"We are talking or was there a specific something that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Yea, it's about Elena?"

"What about her?"

"Well you're her friend and you want to make sure her Stefan gets their happy ever after right?"

"Sure, I do and you want the exact opposite so why would you even be talking to me?"

"We both want the same thing but I need your help?"

"Why would you want Elena Stefan together when everyone knows how you feel about Elena?"

"Because even though I may feel that way about her; I don't deserve her and besides she would never return my feelings anyway, I am doing the right thing for once. If I would have done this before I could have saved myself and Stefan so much pain but I was selfish and self destructive as well but I am trying to do the right thing for once. Will you help me or not?"

"Ok even if you are telling the truth how could I help you?"

"Well you could distract me when it looks like I am wavering on my decision to steer clear of Elena. I mean you have no idea how self destructive I can be. Think of it this way, when a person is an alcoholic they go to alcoholics anonymous; they then get a sponsor to help them when their need for their chosen drink or drug gets to be too strong to talk them down right?"

"Yea and so what does that have to do with me helping you?"

"Well, you can be my sponsor and talk me down when my need to destroy my brother becomes too strong ok, what do you say?"

"What exactly do you think that I can do to talk you out being you?"

"Well you can keep me on the straight and narrow and you can distract me too."

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

As luck or circumstances would have it at that exact moment Elena was walking up to Stefan kissing him so hard on the mouth that everyone had to look away except for one guy. Damon couldn't bring himself to look away from the scene even though it was slowly killing him, so he did the only thing that he thought he could do.

He grabbed Bonnie and said, "Like this".

Then he kissed her hard on the mouth, it did cause him to finally turn away from his brother. Bonnie was in utter shock because she hated Damon but here he was putting his hands all over her and not only was she letting him but a small part of her enjoyed it. After a few moments she pushed him away and smacked him across the face.

"If you ever try something like that again, I will kill you Salvatore do you understand me?"

"I was only trying to distract myself like I told you ok? Besides it's not like it meant anything to me, it was only a kiss, you act like I tried to have sex with you right here or something? What is the problem? Oh, right I forgot that about you sorry it won't happen again."

"Just what is it that you forgot about me?"

"Oh you know the fact that you still have your v-card; I mean that is why you are so uptight about this topic right?"

"I am sorry if it offends you because I haven't whored around like you have or like your precious Katherine has. I mean she was sleeping with you and Stefan at the same time right? Did she even shower in between or no? I mean it wasn't like no sick threesome was it?"

"You don't know what you are talking about you virgin. I mean please that kiss was probably as far as any guy has ever gotten with you. Besides it wasn't like that we were never with her on the same night, I don't think anyway because she could have compelled us for all I know. That time in my life is kind of a blur now looking back and believe it or not but I'm glad that psychotic bitch is locked up in the tomb. Now can we please talk about something else besides you being so chaste and what a sinner I am because I never claimed to be a saint?"

"I know Damon you never did claim that but your wrong about me just because I don't whore around does not mean that I never went farther than a kiss with a boy because I did even on a dare."

With that Bonnie began to walk away from Damon but he followed after her.

"Well are you going to help me with my problem or not?"

"I don't know because the help that you seek I don't think that I could give or that I even want to give it. Besides isn't there someone else, I mean can't you just compel some poor girl and use her to forget about Elena?"

"No that wouldn't ever work because some random girl would never really know me or what I am capable of either; the way you do, that is why it has to be you. So will you help me to stay away from Elena or not?"

"Fine I will try to help you but first I am going to lay down some ground rules?"

"Fine what are the stupid rules, so I will know what order to break them in?"

"First if you break them then our deal is null and void, second no touching me at all unless I give you permission to do so, also no telling anyone about that kiss because I have a reputation to uphold. Third you are not to mention my virginity as joke or in passing in anyway either because it is none of your business. Sex may be a crude joke to you but I don't find any of you sexual innuendoes to be funny at all. If you agree to my terms I will consider helping you to stay away from Elena Stefan, do you agree?"

"Fine, I agree for now but that does not mean that I won't slip up now and then I am a work in progress you know."

"We have a deal then and Damon you are more like a walking disaster."

"Yea about our deal I want to renegotiate; I'll stop asking things about why you're a virgin if you tell me honestly why you are a virgin?"

"Well why do you even care?"

"Just curious, I mean you're hot and all of your friends have done it so why didn't you?"

"Fine if you want a real answer, I guess because I've never been in love before."

"Wrong, I said to tell the truth well?"

"Fine ok, I guess that I never had sex because I never loved anyone that ever returned my feelings too. I mean I wanted it to be making love and not just sex."

"Oh so you have been where I am before then?"

"In a manner of speaking I guess I have but the difference between us, I would never tell anyone how I felt because I knew that it wouldn't change anything, especially since he loves another."

"Hmm, let me guess Elena or Caroline was his girlfriend?"

"I'll never tell besides it is a moot point anyway, I gave up on him a long time ago, we were never going to be together like that, I understand it better now. Besides we are much better friends and my school girl crush on him is gone now, which is all it really was anyway."

"I bet I can guess who the guy was, let me see it can't be that Tyler kid cause you hardly even look at him, so that only leaves Matt and Stefan which is it?"

"None of your business that's who it is, besides I told you that it is over with and it would never ever happen between us."

"I know that it can't be Stefan so that only leaves Matt then right?"

"Why can't it be Stefan that I was secretly crushing on? I mean he is a quite good looking if you asked me."

"Stefan please you can't be serious you would never want my little brother, do you?"

"I'll never tell you."

"Oh come on now you have to tell me or I will just have to go and tell Stefan that you think he is hot then, well?"

"Fine I will tell you but only if you promise me that you will never ever tell anyone ok?"

"Fine I will not tell anyone but who is it?"

"Your right it is not Stefan, it is Matt, I've liked him since kindergarten almost but he was always stuck on Elena then and now it's Caroline but he would never see me that way ever."

"I don't see why not, I mean him Caroline don't really have much of a future if you ask me anyway."

"It could never happen just drop it and tell me how I can help you?"

"Fine you can start by giving me your cell number so I can reach you at anytime ok?"

She gives it to Damon and they part ways, she thinks that is the last that she has heard of him until later that night. It is almost midnight when her cell phone begins to ring.

"Hello?"

"It's me, I need you because I feel like doing something stupid, and can you come over?"

"Damon it is almost midnight, are you crazy?"

"No but ever since they got back together, they have been doing it like rabbits and it is driving me crazy. It makes me want to go do something stupid, so you either come over here or I'm coming over there, which is it?"

"You can't come over here because I'm not going to invite you inside my house and I can't come over there for obvious reasons so what do you suggest we do? Do you really need my assistance tonight?"

"Yes, I do, I have an idea meet me outside your house now ok?"

"Fine I will see you in a minute."

She went downstairs outside on her porch and Damon appeared almost out of nowhere, which scared Bonnie to death not that she would ever admit it though.

"What took you so long? Did you have to sneak past your dad?"

"No he's gone again for the week why? Where are we going to go?"

"I have an idea, I really need you to stay with me all night but going back to the manor is not a good idea. So I figured we could go to a motel it is just outside of town, come on?"

"What are you talking about; I'm not spending the night with you in some seedy motel room, are you crazy? I mean what will people say? I have school tomorrow too, how will I get there?"

"Calm down, I won't try anything but if I go back home alone, I know that I will do something to my brother, please help me? No one will know and I'll bring you back here in the morning ok?"

"Fine but one wrong move and I'm so out of there ok?"

"Ok, I promise that I will be a perfect gentleman ok?"

"Let's just go before I change my mind."

She agreed against her better judgment; and then they got into his car and made their way towards this rundown motel off of the old highway. It seemed that Damon knew the place well enough, too well for Bonnie's sake. He checked them in as newlyweds, under the name Mr. Mrs. Dracula, he thought it was funny; he always used aliases that had some connection to old vampire movies or books. It was how Stefan always found out where he was at too.

They settled in and Bonnie found a marathon of old black white vampire movies on; she convinced Damon to watch them with her. They vegged out on the floor with all the pillows and the snacks from the vending machine outside as they watched the movies; it was getting really late Bonnie started to yawn because she was tired.

Damon got up went towards the bathroom and he came back with one of his t-shirts, he handed it her and said, "Here you can sleep in this if you want to ok?"

"No thanks, I'm not going to wear your clothes to bed; I don't want to smell like you."

"Oh come on, this is a clean shirt, forget it be uncomfortable if you want to."

"Fine but why didn't you just bring a shirt of Stefan's instead for me to wear?"

"Yea, like his clothes would fit you, when they are so small like him."

"Fine just give me the shirt already."

She takes his shirt and goes into the bathroom to change. She comes out and sits on the floor next to Damon; she doesn't even realize that she has been holding his hand most of the night but he does. After half of one bad vampire movie Bonnie falls asleep in Damon's arms, he picks her up and carries her to the bed. She doesn't wake up again until morning; Damon gets into bed with her, wearing only his boxers. Morning comes way too soon for them both. When Bonnie wakes up she notices how she is all tangled up with another person but it takes a minute to realize that it is Damon.

"What? Who? Where am I? Oh now I remember, in a seedy motel with you and what did I tell you about touching me Salvatore?"

"Well if you will notice that I wasn't touching you but you were doing all the touching in your sleep."

"How did we end up in bed together?"

"You don't remember last night?"

"Yes we were watching bad vampire movies but how did we get in this bed?"

"Oh I carried you in here after you fell asleep in my arms."

"I most certainly did not do that and please tell me that you are not naked under there?"

"Why would you want me to be naked?"

"No of course not I don't want you to be naked, don't be dense Damon."

"To answer your question no see, I am not completely naked."

She was relieved to see the Damon did indeed have some clothing on. Damon got up to take a shower, Bonnie was going to put her clothes back on but then she realized that she left them in the bathroom last night so she would have to wait until Damon was done.

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door, Damon yells out to her, "Get the door it's only your breakfast that I ordered for you, eggs, toast and orange juice ok?"

"Fine, I'll get it."

She opened the door but it was Stefan instead. She didn't know who was more surprised her or Stefan.

"Bonnie what are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here Stefan?"

"Well actually I was looking for my brother, is he here?"

Before Bonnie could think of an excuse to tell him Damon walked out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his hips.

"Hey they didn't forget anything right?"

Stefan just stared at the both of them in shock; I mean it couldn't be what he thought because they hated each other but yet here they both were in a motel room barely dressed with each other, so what other conclusion could he jump to?

"Damon please tell me that this isn't what it looks like?"

He went over to Bonnie and started putting his hands all over her and said, "Well what do you think? We spent the night together and shared that bed, so use your imagination as to what happened last night Stefan…"

Bonnie tried to convince Stefan that Damon was a liar but he stormed out because he didn't want to here anymore of what either of them had to say.

"I can't believe that you did that, do you know what he thinks happened between us?"

"Yea, so what, the look on Saint Stefan's face was priceless and so worth it too."

"Yea well what if he tells someone about this then what?"

"He won't tell anyone because that is not who he is, don't you know my brother at all?"

"Even if he doesn't tell anyone, I don't want Stefan to be thinking that I had sex with you ok? I do have a reputation you know."

"Why would you care if my brother thinks that we had sex? I mean you don't like him in that way do you?"

"No it's not about that, not everyone is like you Damon. I actually respect his opinion of me and I don't want him to think that I would do that especially after everything that you have done to this town and to me personally ok?"

"Fine but I'm not telling Stefan the truth and neither are you either, trust me its better this way."

"Fine but this can't happen again, I am never staying the night in a gross motel with you again, and we have to come up with a better plan ok?"

"What exactly do you suggest that we do? I mean you won't come to my house and you won't let me inside your house right?"

"I will revisit the idea of inviting you into my house but first some more ground rules ok?"

"Fine what are the new rules then?"

"Ok first you can never come into my house when I'm not home. Second if I tell you to leave you have to leave, no questions asked. Third you can't tell anyone about this arrangement and yes that does include Stefan. Fourth you must have on clothes at all times when you are in my house, matter of fact go get dressed now?"

"Why is my being nearly naked making you hot?"

He came really close to her and pushed his whole body even closer to her but she pushed him away and said, "Please in your dreams but I don't want anyone else to think that there is anything going on between us though. So do you agree to my terms then?"

"Yes, I agree, so when are you going to invite me into your house?"

"Soon but not today though, oh my god what time is it? I have to get to school on time?"

"Don't worry it is only 6 am we have some time, go get dressed and I'll take you home to change ok?"

"Fine but I better not be late though."

He takes her home and waits for her to change outside her house. She starts to freak out because she realizes that she lost her bracelet somewhere between her house and Damon's car but she doesn't really have time to look for it though.

"I'm telling you I know that I was wearing it in your car, just please look for it and call me if you find it ok?"

"Fine but I am telling you that you must have lost it in your house though. Do you need a ride to school?"

"No I have my car so bye, your services are no longer required ok?"

"Wow, you made me sound like I was an escort service that you no longer need."

"You know that is not how I meant it to sound; god is your mind always in the gutter?"

"Yea, pretty much it is. Well, I'll see you later then Bennett right?"

"Yea, I guess maybe you will."

It seemed weird to both of them because they began to hang out together to keep him away from Elena Stefan but now it seemed almost like they were friends and it seemed like Damon was flirting with her and not only did it not gross her out but she was flirting back. They both were very surprised by this change of events because they used to hate each other but now something was happening and whatever it was it was happening to the both of them. What neither of them realized as they were leaving; someone was watching them from afar and he didn't like what he saw either.


	2. Chapter 1: The Tomb

Chapter 1: The Tomb

As Bonnie Damon were leaving her house; Jeremy was watching them from afar and he didn't like what he saw either. He still didn't like Damon and he would do whatever it took to keep his family and friends safe from Damon. He viewed the vampire as a threat to everyone in his life but he would put his anger and resentment for Damon aside for the greater good until the new threat to them had been dealt with first.

Damon Bonnie seemed to be spending more and more time together alone but the only one that seemed to notice this was Jeremy because he liked Bonnie and their other friends only called her when they needed a spell to be preformed. Stefan called a meeting at the boarding house because they needed to come up with a plan to deal with the originals and they realized that they needed more info on the originals. When Bonnie arrived after school, Jeremy, Elena, Damon, and Caroline were already at the boarding house.

"Here is the plan I will go to the tomb and try to get Katherine to tell us more about the originals because I know that she is holding something back. She has to know something more than what she told us. Does that sound like a plan or what?"

"No that doesn't and it won't work little brother, haven't you learned anything from before? The only thing that bitch will do is tell more lies, and besides I have a better idea. Then Bonnie and I will go to the tomb; we will get the truth out of her even if it kills her."

Elena spoke up first, "I don't know if it is a good idea for you and Bonnie to be going there alone, I mean what if you guys start fighting again?"

"We will not fight besides if he gets out of hand, I can always set him on fire, remember powerful witch here?"

"Ok I concede, it sounds like a workable plan, I guess but should we come as back up?"

"No we have this Elena besides you guys have to stay by the phones because I'm going to tell my dad that I am staying the night at your house. You have to cover for me in case he does call ok?"

"Fine, I'll stay here but maybe Caroline could go with you guys just in case?"

"No" Bonnie and Damon both yelled at the same exact time.

Then Caroline decided to speak up, "You know if I didn't know any better I would think that you guys wanted to be alone with each other. I mean is there something going on between you that we don't know about?"

Bonnie spoke up first, "Absolutely not, I can barely tolerate him, I would never. I just think that Katherine would be more responsive if Damon goes in alone but if that doesn't work, I have a spell and it may affect other supernatural beings. I don't want anyone to get hurt, it will be fine ok. We should get going are you ready?"

"Yea, let's do this little witch."

They left for his car as the rest of them stared after them. Neither of them said anything until they were far enough away from prying ears.

"So you wanted to talk to me, I mean you want through a lot of trouble to get me alone?"

"No I just didn't want Caroline to be in danger and besides I don't trust her around Katherine either. We have to stop hanging out so much people are starting to notice that I don't hate you that much anymore. No more sleepovers either because my dad almost walked into my room with you in my bed still. How did that happen again?"

"I told you, we were talking, you fell asleep downstairs but I carried you to your room. I was going to leave after I put you in bed but you held onto me and asked me to stay with you, so I spent the night. Besides it wasn't as if that was the first time that we spent the night together. I still remember the look on Stefan's face it was priceless."

"Yea and he still doesn't believe that nothing happened between us either, when are you going to set him straight?"

"Um, let me think about this, never, besides it isn't as if he will go around and tell all your friends."

"How do you know that he hasn't already told Elena or Caroline about it?"

"Well because it was a few weeks ago and please if Caroline or Elena knew they would be all over you to find out what happened between us, trust me if there is one thing that I know it is women."

"Oh, please just because you sleep around with everything that moves does not make you an expert on women."

"Is that jealousy that I detect in your voice miss Bennett?"

"Please in your dreams, I'm jealous of all the women you were with just like I want some disease as well. How are you going to get your girlfriend to tell you about the originals anyway?"

"Way to change the subject and that psycho faithless tramp is not my girlfriend; I do have a few ideas to convince her to help us. I'm going to tell her you can help to free her from the tomb, and after we get what we need, I'll just betray her and leave her to rot as she deserves."

"Ok fine but what if that doesn't work then what?"

"That is why we have your spell, will it really hurt me?"

"No, I lied because I didn't want anyone to hear what we might end up saying. The spell is a truth spell and it will affect anyone that is around including me and you. She will be forced to tell the truth even if she doesn't want to."

"Oh, I get it, you are afraid that you will say something about liking me in front of your friends huh?"

"No but your ego is the size of Texas huh? I'm worried because with this type of spell it is tricky and I might say something about being mad at one of my friends and I don't want to hurt them ok?"

"Whatever you need to say to convince yourself."

He didn't believe her that much was beyond obvious to Bonnie but she wasn't going to try to convince him. After a few minutes they arrived at the tomb, he got out first and opened the tomb. He was in there for a while, she waited outside.

"Damon to what do I owe the pleasure? Is Stefan with you?"

"No he's not and if you give me more info on the originals, then maybe you can get out of here and see him again?"

"Sorry no deal, even if you were capable of breaking the seal, there is not anyway that you would hold up your end of the deal, I know you Damon, is the witch here with you?"

Damon didn't bother to answer her; he just left in search of Bonnie.

"Hey, I guess you were right the bitch didn't tell me jack shit. I guess we are going be telling the truth and soon."

"Yea, I was afraid of that, which is why I brought everything that I need for the spell with me. I have to be inside as close as I can get without crossing the barrier to the tomb, so let's go."

"Wait before we go in there and do this, maybe we should just come clean and tell each other whatever we are afraid might come spilling out, what do you say?"

"No way because the spell may not even affect either of us, there is only a slight chance that we will be affect by the spell. So I am not telling you anything but if you feel the need to unload anything please feel free to do so?"

"No forget it, let's just go and deal with my psycho ex and be done with it ok?"

"Ok, wait before we go in there though, promise me if we do say anything out of character that neither of us will tell anyone deal?"

"Oh you do have something to hide, ok deal."

They proceeded towards the opening of the tomb, where Bonnie started chanting the spell. She was wrong though, it would affect them in more ways than either of them could have ever imagined.

Bonnie chanted in Gaelic: "Tá na daoine san áit agus am a rúin á choimeád gan rian fágtha taobh thiar de achanois tá sé in am chun unwind an luíonn leis an fhírinne agus leag sé saor in aiscebeannaithe a bheith. Ndeor siad ina n-óige briste ach anois tá sé in am chun a n-fhírinne briste. Déan iad a fheiceáil agus leag a n-inhibitions saor in aisce, a dhéanfadh iad a fheiceáil agus leag a n-inhibitions saor in aisce, beannaithe a bheidh."

Translated to English: "The people in this place and time have kept secrets without a trace left behind but now it is time to unwind the lies with the truth and set it free blessed be. They lied in their broken youth but now it's time to see their broken truth. Make them see and set their inhibitions free, make them see and set their inhibitions free, blessed be."

After a few moments it looked like Bonnie was going to faint, in fact she started to fall but Damon caught her.

"Hey are you alright? Did the spell work?"

"God you are really sexy, with those baby blues eyes."

"Wow really? I guess the spell is working then."

Bonnie turned bright red, covered her face, and then she said, "Oh my God I really didn't mean to say that about you."

"Don't be embarrassed it is how you think of me right?"

"Yes but I didn't mean to say that, oh my God what am I saying? Let us ask Katherine the questions about the originals now; it is what we came here for."

"Ok way to change the subject though."

Katherine was fickle and she tried avoiding direct questions but that didn't work because of the spell. After a while they figured out that she told them all that she knew; she didn't know that much either.

"I can't believe that bitch wasted our time like this, let's call it a night."

As they started to leave Katherine yelled out, "Hey, wait I have one more thing to tell you guys?"

Bonnie turned around and said, "Ok fine what is it?"

"Let's leave she is trying to bate you into a fight."

"No, I want to know what she has to say."

"I wanted to ask Damon something since the spell is affecting him as well as you. Damon do you still think about me? Does Stefan still think about me? Do you think that Bonnie is sexy?"

"Yes, I do still think about you, I think how could, I have ever loved a psycho slut like you. Stefan hates you just like me, for once we agree on something. Yes, I do think that Bonnie is so beyond sexy that I have trouble controlling myself around her. I mean every time that I see her now; it takes everything inside of me, not to push her down and have my way with her. That is how sexy that I think she is, she is a million times better than a faithless whore like you are."

With those final words Damon put the brick wall back into place; Bonnie was just staring at him, like he grew a second head or something, which he did notice.

"What is it why are you staring at me like that?"

"Did you really mean what you told Katherine about me?"

"Yea, I had to remember the spell? I don't know how or when it did happened but somewhere between now and the first night we spent together, something changed and I know that you feel it too?"

"I do but this feeling is wrong, which is why I haven't acted on it."

Damon pulled her to him and said, "Does this feel wrong?"

She couldn't move, she couldn't speak and she could hardly breathe. She started to say something but before she could utter a word Damon was kissing her so hard that it was stealing her breath away. She knew that she should be pushing Damon away from her and it was what she meant to do but instead she was clinging to him even more. They both knew that this was wrong and it would never work but trying to tell that to their bodies was a different story. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist as their kissing got even more intense. Before either of them knew it clothes were coming off everywhere, then right before they reached the point of no return.

Damon turned towards her and said, "Are you sure because once we turn down this road there is no turning back? This will change everything, so are you sure?"

"Does this feel like I'm sure enough?"

She pressed herself towards him in such a wanton manner, as she took her shirt off that there could be no mistake, Bonnie wanted Damon in the worst way. Even though she was inexperienced when it came to men and sex, it didn't seem like it. They had sex against the stone wall, they had sex on the dirt floor, and they had sex at least four to five times if not more before the night was over.

Afterwards Bonnie woke up first, "What time is it?"

"It's four o'clock why?"

"In the morning?"

"Yea."

"Oh my god, we have to get out of here Elena Stefan must be going crazy wondering where we are at."

Bonnie reached for her phone, it said 27 missed calls, mostly from Stefan Elena but one was from her dad. Damon had as many missed calls on his phone if not more than Bonnie did as well. He could care less about what other people thought about their missing whereabouts though, Bonnie on the other hand was freaking out.

"Calm down, I'll take care of this, I'm sure that Elena covered for you with your dad, and I will make something up to tell them. I'll just explain that the spell took longer than we thought it would and they know how Katherine is a psycho. So just stop stressing out ok?"

"Easy for you to say. I just can't believe we did this. It was the spell, it had to be, and it had to be the spell because I would have never let you touch me like that otherwise."

Damon wasn't going to let her off that easy, that she could just explain away what happened between them on a spell.

"No I don't think so, the spell said to set our inhibitions free, which it did. You wanted me before the spell but you refused to admit it, all the spell did was make you aware of your true desires. The same with me, I wanted you like this for some time but I didn't think that it was possible because you barely tolerate me, let alone like me. I can't believe that you let me touch you like that even once."

"No that can't be true because you love Elena and that is the only reason that we were hanging out with each other right?"

"No, I think that you need me to be in love with Elena that way you would never have to own up to what you are feeling for me. I mean if I am in love with someone else then there is no way that I could feel anything for you and then you'll never have to take the chance on being with me right?"

"We are only talking in circles because you do love Elena and we would never work anyway. I know what happened but it will never ever happen again and we should just forget that it even happened in the first place, it was a mistake. We need to go back to the boarding house come on?"

"Yea, nice avoidance and subject change there and here I thought only guys didn't want to talk after sex? Are you going to tell them what happened between us last night?"

"Absolutely not and neither are you going to say a word to anyone. I mean they would never look at me the same way again. I couldn't bear it if they found out what happened between us, please tell me that you are not going to say anything?"

Damon grabbed Bonnie and pulled her to him, and then he started to kiss her slowly and expertly. Bonnie knew that she should be pushing him away from her but she pulled him even closer instead. They could both deny it all they wanted to but something was happening between them.

"There now tell me that was a spell, you wanted me to kiss you and in fact you still want me regardless of what you are afraid of what your friends will say. No, I won't say anything but this is not over by a long shot but I'll let it go for now."

"Damon, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you or anything like that but I have to protect myself too though."

"Whatever, you do what you have to do but remember this, I will not hide behind some stupid crush that I had on my brother's girlfriend to make you feel better. I don't think that I ever really loved her, I think that I tried to transfer what I felt for Katherine on to Elena but it didn't work because Stefan was right; what we felt for Katherine wasn't real, to either of us, she played us both and I refused to admit it until now. What happened between us last night was more real to me than anything that I experienced in my life, so if you want to pretend that it never happened that's fine with me but please do not expect me to do that."

"I am sorry if I hurt you in any way but you have to understand, I have been waiting to do that with someone for almost 18 years. I never expected it to be you that I was with for my first time, Damon. I was the only one in our school that never you know with anyone before. Hell, even Jeremy has slept with someone before I did, you know?"

"Oh, I should have realized that is why you are being like this are you embarrassed by what we did?"

"Well sort of but there are other things to contend with as well, such as how I just threw the girl code right out the window and Caroline will never forgive me if she finds out about this."

"The what code, what are you babbling on about now?"

"How old are you, over a hundred, and you never heard of the girl code? It is a code among friends; it is an unwritten rule that girlfriends are not supposed to date each other's ex-boyfriends under no circumstances ever and I just broke it."

"What are you talking about? For one we are not dating, we only had sex, granted it was multiple times but it hardly counts as dating, and secondly I never dated any of your friends, so how did you break this dumb code?"

"One you're a pig and two did you forget that you did date Caroline, or as she likes to say compelled and forced her to have sex with you? That is one of the many reasons that she will be beyond mad at me when she finds out about this."

"Oh, yea I guess she did slip my mind but it hardly counts and besides she already broke that rule herself with mutt, didn't he used to date Elena?"

"Yes, but that is hardly the point and you know it. We should just leave now ok?"

"Fine, make sure that you don't leave anything behind like you always seem to do. By the way I did find your missing bracelet though; it's in my glove box in the car if you want it."

"Why didn't you tell me this before? I was going crazy looking for it for weeks ever since I lost it."

"I don't know I only just found it a few days ago and I forgot with all this crap about Katherine and the originals, I had a lot to deal with ok?"

They finished dressing in silence; neither said a word to each other through the whole car ride to the boarding house. The minute that they walked into the door, Stefan was all over both of them with a whole bunch of questions, such as where were they, why didn't either of them answer their phones.

"Little brother you can grill us in the morning all you want but right now we are too exhausted to answer any of your questions ok?"

"Fine but this is not over Damon."

"Come on little witch, I'll show you to one of the many empty rooms to sleep in ok?"

Bonnie just nodded her head and followed Damon up the stairs because she was tired. Stefan knew that there was something that Damon was keeping from him because he could smell Bonnie all over his brother as if they had been intimate but that didn't make sense to him. In fact Stefan noticed many things, such as how Damon was treating Bonnie differently, since that night he saw them in that motel together. Even though she swore that nothing happened between them that night, he had started to suspect that something had started going on between them since that night though but he couldn't be 100% sure yet.

The next day it seemed like Bonnie and Damon could hardly look each other in the eyes, Stefan noticed it even if no one else did. He also noticed how Damon kept finding excuses to touch Bonnie's hand or some other part of her. Damon also kept lightly touching her back and either she didn't notice or she didn't care because not once did she make him move his hand.

"Well, why didn't either of you answer or call us back until you came back at almost five in the morning?"

"We didn't hear our phones because the signal in the tomb is real shitty and they kept losing the signal too. The reason that we never came back until that late was there was a problem with the spell. It made her tell the truth but it also made us tell the truth, and then it locked us in near the cavern until the spell ran its course."

"Bonnie I thought you knew exactly what the spell would do, how did you mess up?"

"Stefan it's not an exact science doing a spell, it took a lot out of me too, and I passed out right after the spell was done."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I didn't realize that doing magic takes a toll on you like that. Are you ok now though?"

"Yea, I am fine now, Damon helped me."

She looked at Damon differently as well, maybe no one else could tell or notice but Stefan did notice these changes in the way that Bonnie Damon began relating to each other differently.

After Bonnie Elena left to go meet Caroline for school, Stefan turned towards Damon and said, "We need to talk now?"

"What do we need to talk about now?"

"You Bonnie, what is going on between the two of you?"

"Nothing is going on between us and even if it were it would be none of your business, now just leave it alone for once."

"No I can't because she is a friend and I won't allow you to use someone that I care about. If nothing is going on between you guys then why do you both smell like each other, almost as if you were having sex before you came home. Oh my God that is what you were doing isn't it? Why would she even consider letting you touch her though?"

"Hey, I'll have you know that she lets me touch her all the time even before last night happened. Oh shit, I didn't mean it like that, I was just ticked off that everyone seems to think that I am the bad one, while you are the sainted prince."

"Damon it is not like that and you know it but you are a bad liar though because it is so obvious that you Bonnie were intimate last night even if you refuse to admit it. I guess I will have to go tell Elena and see if she can get Bonnie to confess the truth."

He turned to leave but Damon stopped him, "Wait, please don't tell anyone about this and I'll tell you what you want to know but please make sure that Bonnie doesn't know that I told you. She begged me not to tell anyone about last night and I promised her that I wouldn't."

"Ok you have a deal, I won't say anything."

"Well it started a few weeks ago, I was in a bad place after we took Katherine down but I didn't want to come to you or mess up your life anymore. So I went and asked Bonnie to help me, you remember the night you found us together? Well, that was the beginning of this thing with her. I didn't go looking for it and believe me when I tell you it was an utter shock when I kissed her in the tomb and she kissed me back. I had been thinking about her more and more lately but I figured that it because we had been spending a lot of time together. At first I thought that it was just transference like what I felt for Elena. Then I was making excuses up just to be around her, I even tried to convince her that there was a rogue vampire and she needed to help me patrol for it."

"You made that up? I really thought we were in danger and it was just because you wanted to get into a girl's pants?"

"No it wasn't even about that at first, I just really liked spending time with her but she acted like if it wasn't a matter of life and death, then she wasn't interested in being around me at all. Last night changed everything, which I told her it would but she didn't want me to stop, so I didn't stop. I lost count of how many times I didn't stop. I knew that witches were good in bed but wow, she gave me a run for my money if you know what I mean?"

"Ok when I told you to share, I didn't mean to over share like that. I mean that was just way too much information in that. What does this mean for you Bonnie now?"

"Well, I know what I'd like it to mean but she would rather forget that it ever even happened because of her stupid friends."

"What would you like it to mean?"

"I want to be with her, so much more than I ever wanted any woman before. I know that she does want the same thing but she's afraid that I'll hurt her because that's what I do. Maybe you could talk to her for me?"

"Ok, but on one condition, you have to be serious about her, do you want a real relationship with Bonnie? Do you love her?"

"Yes, I want something real with her but I am nervous about using that love word especially since it turned out so well for me before. So will you talk to her for me?"

"Yes but only because I see the way that you both look at each other when you both think that no one is looking. You better not hurt her though."

"I won't for once we are on the same side. It feels nice to have a brother again."


	3. Chapter 2: The Talk

Chapter 2: The Talk

After his talk with Stefan Damon felt hope for the first time in his life until he talked with Bonnie that is. He cornered her after school a week after they slept together.

"Hey we need to talk, it seems like you are avoiding me lately since we were together. I thought you were fine with how we left things what happened?"

"First of all if you can barely say that we had sex then why even dwell on it since you obviously want to forget that it even happened; which is what I thought we agreed to or am I wrong? Secondly I am hardly avoiding you, besides I thought that we were doing fine and you are the one that stopped calling me all the time anyway. What is your damage Damon? If that is all, I have to go now because I'm late thanks a lot."

She turned to leave but he stopped her, "Wait a minute what are you late for anyway?"

"If you must know I am meeting Jeremy for a game of pool at the grill."

Damon didn't know but it sounded like she had a date with Jeremy Gilbert and he didn't like it one bit.

"It sounds like you're going on a date with Elena's little brother to me."

"So what if I am he's nice and sweet what is it to you who I spend my time with anyway?"

"I could care less about what you do or with who you do it with but Jeremy Gilbert, come on, you could do so much better and you have done better. Besides when I said that we needed to talk it wasn't about what happened between us it was about Elena, I think that I am making some head way there."

"Oh really, cause I was under the assumption that you gave up the idea of Elena you ever being together?"

"No I tried and that was before when I thought that I had no chance with her but now I know that she does care about me too."

"Why would you just suddenly change your mind and how did Elena indicate that her feelings changed for you?"

"She told me that she does care about me and I know if we had met before she met Stefan that we would be together now."

He noticed how Bonnie got this look on her face when he was talking about putting the moves on her friend. It was so obvious that Bonnie was angry at the idea of Damon ever getting together with Elena. So it seemed that the advice that Caroline had given him was dead on then.

12 hours earlier: Damon was trying to decide what he would say to Bonnie when they did see each other again. It seemed like she was avoiding him ever since their night together, and ever since his talk with Stefan; he couldn't get the witch out of his head. On his way to finally confront Bonnie after a week of her avoiding him, he ran into Caroline instead. He got this idea that maybe she could give him advice from a woman's point of view maybe.

"Hey, sorry I bumped into you but I'm kind of glad that I did though because I could use some woman advice. Ok, say hypothetically that a guy hooked up with a girl but now the girl is avoiding him? What should the guy do to get said girl's attention?"

"Ok, first of all the guy in question is you but the girl isn't Elena right?"

"No, of course it's not Elena but it is only hypothetical though ok?"

"Ok fine I'm assuming that the hook up was consensual and not compelling if you get what I'm saying?"

"Yes, it was we both wanted it, and there were not any tricks on my part. God you women confuse me, if you want something why can't you just come out and say it?"

"Because women are more complex than that, my guess is the reason that she's avoiding you is probably because of Elena. I mean it is no secret about how you feel about Elena everyone knows. So she probably is trying to protect herself from making it mean something and that is why she is avoiding you because she assumed that it meant nothing to you. Did it mean anything to you?"

"Yes, as much as I didn't want it to mean anything to me it meant so much more than it should. I haven't been able to stop thinking about her; it made me realize that what I felt for Elena wasn't real at all. I want this girl but she is so different from any girl that I have ever been with. So what can I do to make her admit that there is something between us?"

"Well since you admit that it's not my friend then I will help you get this girl. First of all you have to lie to her, play up the fact that you are pining over Elena thing, and trust me this will work. If she is interested in you it will show, here's what you have to do go and tell her that you found the perfect way to get Elena to admit that she has feelings for you. Tell this girl that you are going to tell Elena about the night that you guys slept together to make Elena jealous. If the girl is interested in you she will be absolutely mad at the prospect of you telling anyone that you and she were together like that. Wait there really is a girl right? Who is it?"

"Thanks, I know what to do now but I can't tell you, she would be beyond pissed at me if I did. I have to go now and meet her before she runs into my brother."

Caroline was taken aback by how Damon was acting; she had never seen him act that way except with Elena. It made her wonder who the girl was because she assumed that a girl would have to be a complete wack job or mentally damaged in some way to hook up with a psychopath such as Damon Salvatore willingly without compulsion being a factor. She had a feeling that her advice was going to come back and bite her but she would worry about that another time.

Back to the present time: It was so obvious that Bonnie was getting annoyed with the mere prospect of Damon being with Elena in any concept.

"So what is your big idea that will make Elena just fall into your arms?"

"It is simple I'm going to tell her about the night we spent together and then she will be really jealous, it may take awhile but it will make her see me differently. What do you think?"

Bonnie was outraged he was going to take their night together and turn it into some sordid show just to get the sweet Elena's attention. Which to be honest she was getting sick of Elena getting all the attention from both brothers what wasn't Stefan enough for her?

"Absolutely not, you will never ever tell Elena about what happened between us ever. Do you understand me? I don't care if it is the end of the world you will not tell anyone that we slept together got it? There was something that I did want to ask Elena though regarding you but I'll still figure out a way to ask without her knowing the truth."

"Fine I'll find another way to get Elena's attention. What did you want to ask her about me?"

"It's not important but I was wondering if the only reason that it felt that way was because of your nonhuman status. I know that Elena was with Matt before and now she is with Stefan, so I wanted to know which one has given her better sex; a human is or a vampire? I don't think that I'll ask her though because she'll want to know why I'm asking. I'll just find out for myself instead."

With that Bonnie started to leave but Damon grabbed her arm and said, "What does that mean you'll find out for yourself? Are you planning to have sex with someone else?"

"Let me go and it isn't your business if I have sex with someone else. We are not together so stop acting like a jealous boyfriend, especially since you just got done telling me how you want my best friend."

"I'm not acting like anything but you shouldn't sleep with someone just to spite me; I'm only trying to look out for you as any friend would do. Who are you considering doing it with?"

"Not that it is even your business but Jeremy, I mean he's sweet and he seems to like me regardless of the weirdness which surrounds my life."

"No you don't need to sleep with Jeremy. Besides he is practically a child, what could you possibly see in him?"

"That is none of your business now just leave me alone. We need to go back to hating each other like before we slept together, it was much clearer then ok?"

"Fine, if that's what you really want but I'm still considering telling Elena about us, whether you like it or not."

"You so better not tell Elena anything regarding me or you will be sorry. I don't get what it is about her anyway, is it because she looks like the whore that tore your heart out just for kicks? I mean are you really that two dimensional Damon?"

"Wow, who is the jealous one now? You seem to be quite interested in why I want Elena is it because you are jealous of her?"

"Please I have never been jealous of Elena and I never will be, I'm not Caroline. I guess if I'm being completely honest I was jealous of Elena once but only because I knew what she would do and she didn't deserve him."

"Oh the plot thickens are you saying that you had a thing for someone that only had eyes for Elena? Who is it?"

"I'll never tell besides it would only tick you off more if you knew."

With that she finally broke free and walked away from Damon. As she was leaving she could hear him yelling, "This is not over, not by a long shot."

What neither noticed was they had company Caroline was so curious that she followed Damon, which led her to be listening to him and Bonnie. After Bonnie left she confronted him.

"So I guess there really is a girl but you failed to mention that it was my other best friend Bonnie, it can't be true she would never be with you like that. Tell me the truth you compelled her or black mailed her or something right?"

"No Barbie, I didn't do anything to Bonnie that she didn't beg me to do over and over again to her. You are not going to tell her you know about us right?"

"Why is she embarrassed or ashamed that she lost her v-card to you?"

"Neither has she had this thing about her friends knowing about us, she would be really mad if she knew I told Stefan about us."

"If you know that she didn't want you to tell anyone then why did you tell your brother?"

"I didn't tell him exactly, he sort of figured it out on his own but I didn't deny it though. Now I don't know what to do because your plan to make her jealous backfired and I ended up looking like the jealous one instead. What do I do now?"

"Of course it didn't work because that was before I knew that it was Bonnie that you were talking about. She would never be jealous of Elena again especially not after the whole Matt thing last summer. I probably shouldn't be helping you because she is my friend and we are finally in a good place with our friendship now. I mean if I help you and then you hurt her because you are still hung up on Elena she will never forgive me."

"I am not hung up on Elena, the only girl that I want is Bonnie but I blew it and now she's going to have sex with Jeremy stupid Gilbert."

"Hey, it's not over yet, I'll help you but only if you are really serious about Bonnie."

"I am serious about her but what did you mean that she would never be jealous of Elena again because of the Matt thing that happened last summer?"

"Oh well me, Bonnie and Elena were all friends with Tyler and Matt before you guys came here. Elena and Matt were not together yet, it was before her parents died. I mean things were so much simpler then because none of us was affected by the supernatural elements in our town yet and we were all only friends too. It all changed though, Bonnie had a thing for Matt almost since 3rd grade, and everyone knew it but him though. They were just friends but then he confided in her and told her that he was going to ask Elena on a date, which would change everything for all of us. Bonnie called me that night crying, she could barely get the words out over the phone. I stayed with her all weekend, while Elena was out breaking her heart with Matt. I know that he didn't know but Elena knew how Bonnie felt about him and that still didn't stop her from going after him. That was when Bonnie decided that she would never even try to compete with Elena because she knew that she would always lose and the guy would always pick Elena over her. So you see she would never get jealous over Elena because in her head she would always lose if the choice is between her Elena. She was right though, Bonnie told me once that it wouldn't hurt so much if she though Elena loved him or deserved him. She didn't do either deserve him or love him. I mean look what happened if she really loved him then she wouldn't have dumped him the first chance she got, when she met Stefan."

"Wait if that's true then why didn't Bonnie try to get him to notice her after Elena dumped him?"

"She did but even though Elena dumped him, he still wanted only her and he could only see her. That was until he noticed that Elena was moving on with Stefan and by that time Bonnie was dealing with some trouble of her own thanks to you and Stefan."

"Ok I get it but why does Bonnie seem to hold resentment towards Elena but not towards you though? I mean you and Matt are together now right?"

"I told her before we got together, I didn't blindside her like Elena did. I mean Bonnie assumed that Elena would turn him down but she didn't because she didn't want to be alone, which she was at that moment. In fact Bonnie found out that they were officially together from me and not either one of them. It was almost like Elena wanted to hurt Bonnie, like she didn't even care. Elena changed after her parents died and so did all five of us as well. When I talked to Bonnie about me being with Matt, she told me that, she was sad but that she was over him mostly and her obsession as she called it. I guess you could say that she gave me her blessing because she said unlike Elena I did deserve him and she knew that I would treat him right."

"Oh, I understand now and I know exactly what to do now, I'll see you later thanks for the advice again. You are pretty smart for a baby Barbie vampire that is, I mean not to say that I still don't think that you are a waste of space; and still won't want to kill you from time to time but you do have your good points though too."

"Thanks I think but what are you going to do now?"

"That is for me to know and for you to wait and see I gotta go."

Then Damon left and went home, he hoped that maybe Stefan knew what he should do next. Caroline of course couldn't wait to run and find Bonnie.

She found her visiting her gram's grave. "Hey, Bonnie how are you doing? You ok?"

"I'm fine, I guess, I always come here before making a big decision in my life. Why what do you want?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bonnie; I didn't know that Damon was talking about you. I just figured that it had to be some hopeless girl with no other prospects to be sleeping with Damon."

"Oh, my God he told you? How dare him, I'm going to make him pay."

"Wait before you storm off he also told Stefan as well and I think that he plans to tell Elena even though I heard you tell him not to do that. I gave him advice on how to get your attention but I didn't know that it was you; he was talking about though. I told him to push the Elena button and the girl would be all over him but as I told you that I didn't know; that it was you."

"Oh, wait so what you're saying is that Damon is really interested in me? As in wanting to be with me, like a girlfriend and boyfriend type of thing, that can't be right."

"Oh, it is right he has no interest in Elena anymore, he has a new obsession you."

"No, you must have heard wrong. Since you know can I ask you a question?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well, you were human when you were with Damon but before that you were with a human boy, so which is better in bed?"

"Wow Bonnie Bennett, I never thought I would see the day when you gave up your v-card to a vampire at that, it is so mindboggling to me. To answer your question, what you really want to know is if it would feel how intense it felt with Damon right? Well I don't know because sex is always more intense when you have feelings for the person. I mean it was good, when I was with Damon, or at least I thought it was at the time; but I was under compulsion during most of the time. It was ok with some other guys but with Matt it was amazing because we are so much in love with each other. No amount of supernatural powers can manufacture feelings of love where there is none. If you have feelings for Damon then you should tell him the truth."

"Thanks for the advice but it is obvious that you are on his side here. Is it because you're a vampire now too?"

"No I'm not on anyone's side but I want you to be happy. If he does that for you then you should be honest with him."

"Oh you're right I do have feelings about him, feelings like contempt, anger, hatred, and pain that I want to inflict upon him right now."

Bonnie stormed off in a huff as Caroline yelled, "Don't do anything stupid that you'll regret."

Caroline was smiling after Bonnie was gone because she knew exactly what would happen, Bonnie would confront Damon, they would argue and then when the smoke cleared they would both realize that they had real feelings for each other.

Bonnie stormed into the boarding house like it was a matter of life and death. She ran smack dab into Stefan.

"Where is he? I know he told you about us too, so where is that lying snake at?"

He held up his hands in surrender and said, "I'm sorry but don't blame him, I figured it out on my own. He's upstairs in his room, I think. I'm sure that you know where it is."

With that she stormed off to let Damon have a piece of her mind. She found him in his bedroom changing, he had only his jeans on and shirts were strewn all around the room.

"You son of a bitch just who do you think you are? How dare you tell Stefan and Caroline about us sleeping together? What is wrong with you? I told you not to say anything and the first chance you get you run your mouth to everyone and you probably already told Elena too didn't you?"

"No I didn't and your wrong I didn't tell anyone about us they both figured it out on their own. Actually it's your fault that Barbie vampire found out about us anyway, she overheard you yelling at me about us being together. So blame yourself and get off my back witch."

"Really you want to go there, let's go there then vampire."

Then Bonnie gave Damon an aneurysm that made his head feel like it was imploding.

"Stop witch or I am going to tell Elena the truth about us tonight."

"Fine but you better stop telling people about us."

She turned to leave but Damon grabbed her and pulled her flush against his body.

"I'll stop telling people if you stop seeing Gilbert junior ok?"

"Why do you care who I sleep with anyway?"

"Because you don't belong with him, so stop pretending that it could ever work."

"Just who do I belong with then?"

"I um-um I don't know but not him."

It seemed like one of them was going to say something but the words never came because they both became lost in each other's eyes. Before either even knew what they were doing, all of a sudden Damon was kissing her as if his life depended on it.

She pulled away for a minute to catch her breath and said, "What are we doing? This is crazy; I'm supposed to hate you. Why can't I stay away from you?"

"Maybe because you're not supposed to stay away from me. Do you want me to stop?"

"No, don't you ever stop, god help me but I want you so much."

Then he was kissing her again, they barely made it to the bed before their clothes were scattered all over the floor. Damon made love to Bonnie as if he was afraid that she would disappear into thin air. He held her with such tenderness that Bonnie never knew he was capable of such tenderness. Bonnie spent the night at the boarding wrapped in Damon's arms not even caring about the consequences that the morning would bring.

She also forgot that other vampires come and live here, which meant they could probably hear them all night long making love. When morning came she did the walk of shame as she tried to leave without waking anyone up but that wasn't going to happen. Especially in a house filled with vampires that is. As she tried to sneak out of the bed, Damon reached over and pulled her back into bed.

"Just where do you think you are going miss Bennett? I'm not done with you yet."

"I have to leave your bed sometime; I can't stay in here forever besides I have school today. Oh my god, what time is it?"

"Oh it's around nine am why?"

"I'm late for school, I have to leave now."

She started to leave but Damon pulled her back down again.

"Come on, you can't leave me in this terrible state, I need you. I have a disease that the only cure for it is you in my bed forever."

"Damon I can't stay in your bed a minute longer, I have a test today."

"Don't worry about it I'll compel your teachers into giving you good grades."

"I don't want to get a grade that I didn't earn."

"Oh trust me you will earn it another way. Did you really think that you could sneak out of here without me noticing it?"

"Yea, I kind of did think that I could just leave but it wasn't like I was going to just sneak out and leave, I was going to come back later. You act like you're never going to see me again, I will be back you know."

"I know but it's just in here we can pretend that the rest of the world doesn't matter until we go outside that door. I mean where do we go from here?"

"You're asking me? I don't have a clue about where we go from here. I mean I know that I like being with you and I won't be seeing Jeremy anymore if you're worried about that. Other than that I'm not sure where this thing between us is going but I would really like to see where it goes though. I'm sorry but that does not include telling Elena about us and I think that you know why I don't want to tell her right?"

"Yea Caroline told me about how you were crushing on Matt awhile back but she also told me that Elena changed since her parents died though. Do you still not trust her?"

"It's not a matter of trusting her; it's a matter of me trusting myself. I mean I always feel in competition with her, like I will never measure up to the great Elena. It's not her fault; it's mine, besides it's not as if she asked Matt to like her more and for him to think of me as a sister. That just sort of happened, it wasn't her fault but she could have told me that they were together though. That is why if we are together, it has to be for real, no playing me like you did with Caroline before I even consider telling all my friends that we are a couple ok?"

"Oh so are you considering becoming an item with me then?"

"Maybe, I don't know but I have to go now ok?"

"Will you at least think about it?"

"Maybe, why do you need to define whatever it is we have now?"

"Maybe, I want to make sure that you're really mine?"

"I am yours but I like that there isn't a label on us. Can't we just be friends with benefits at least for right now?"

"Yea but I'm not letting this or you go so easily."

"Why are you pushing this so much, you never seemed like the commitment type to me?"

He put his hands on her hips and pulled her towards him and then he said softly, "I'm not usually but it's different with you."

"I'll think about it, ok?"

"Fine but I will see you after school right?"

"I have cheerleading practice today."

"Ok after that then, when will you be done?"

"Maybe I'll be done at around six pm; if you're a good boy maybe I'll even come back here and spend the night again. Oh my God, the night, I spent all night here, I better hurry up and get home to check in with my dad."

With that Bonnie jumped out of bed and started searching for her clothes. She got dressed in quite a hurry. She was in such a hurry that she ran right into Stefan so much for making a clean getaway. He noticed that Bonnie was coming out of his brother's room and that her hair was a mess almost as if she just tumbled out of bed recently and the buttons on her shirt weren't done correctly either.

"Bonnie I didn't expect to see you here, I was running late and I forgot one of my textbooks for school. What are you doing here and coming out of Damon's bedroom?"

"Oh, well we had a pretty intense fight yesterday and um just forget it I can't explain my presence here you figure it out."

"Calm down Bonnie, I know what you were doing here all night, that is why I spent the night at Elena's house last night and don't worry I didn't tell her. Besides I didn't want to listen to you guys all night, so I just left."

Bonnie was beyond embarrassed, "Oh, my God you heard us? I am so humiliated."

"Don't be, I'm just happy that my brother is finally showing his human side more. He is different with you; I can tell that he cares about you."

"Thanks I think but I'm gonna be late now."

Stefan went into Damon's room, "Hey, Bonnie just left is this going to become a regular thing between you Bonnie now?"

"That brother is between me and her; now stay out of my business or you will be sorry."

"I'm only trying to help you but fine whatever. I hope you know what you are doing because Bonnie is a friend and I would hate to see you use her and just toss her aside after your done with her. I don't want you to hurt her."

"Don't worry about me being done with Bonnie because that will never happen. I want a real chance with her and you better not try and mess it up for me again."

"You're serious aren't you?"

"Yea, I am serious about her; I haven't ever felt this way except with Katherine. With Bonnie it is so different though, it's like I always feel like I'm on uneven ground with her, like she holds all the cards. I want this to work even if she doesn't want to tell her friends about us right now. I can deal with sneaking around for a while anyway as long as it's not indefinitely. I'm sure that she only wants to make sure that it's real before she tells Elena especially after what happened before between them."

"What are you talking about, what happen between them before?"

"Oh well if you don't know then I guess you Elena aren't as close as you thought then."

"Please spare me the how you know her better than I do, the only reason you probably know about it is because you overheard them talking about it. So what happened?"

"First that's not true Caroline told me not Bonnie or Elena, in fact neither probably would have ever told me about it. Fine, I'll tell you, Bonnie had a thing for Mutt; before Elena him even happened but that didn't stop Elena from being with him. The way I heard it she didn't even have the guts to tell Bonnie that they were together. Caroline told her and she cried all weekend long. I mean it kills me that she was so heartless to Bonnie but Caroline swears that Elena changed when her parents died."

"So because of that you assume that is why Bonnie doesn't want to tell Elena about you her? I don't get it?"

"Of course I have to spell it out for you, everyone knows that I had a thing for Elena and I'm sure that Bonnie wants to make sure that I'm not going to use her to get Elena's attention. She wants to make sure that it is real before she tells her friends, I get it. There might be another reason that she doesn't want to tell Elena and I'm not saying this to get a rise out of you or to start anything. But Bonnie might not be telling Elena about us because she might think that Elena will start coming onto me if she finds out that I'm interested in her friend and of course Bonnie probably thinks that history would repeat again. It wouldn't in case you were wondering, Elena could come to me right now and I would tell her that it would never happen between us."

"Wow you really do love her don't you?"

"I told you that I don't love Elena and I'm not sure if I ever really did."

"You really are dense aren't you brother? I meant Bonnie stupid, you really do love her."

"I thought that it couldn't happen to me again after everything I did, I thought that no woman could ever love me back but she has strong feelings for me. I know she told me last night; in fact she's coming over later. God, I feel like a teenager again waiting for a girl to come over that I am completely falling for. You have to help me Stefan; I don't really remember how to woo a woman especially a modern one of today. So can you give me some tips?"

"Ok, I guess I could give you a few tips about being romantic with the women of today. For starters they don't say words like woo, and when it comes to being intimate they tend to like words like making love instead of having sex or screwing as you like to call it. You better not mess this up because she knows everything about you and yet she still seems to be interested, so don't blow it."

"I won't and thanks, for the tips. Oh, can you and Elena make your selves scarce tonight? I want to set up a perfect dinner for Bonnie tonight when she comes over ok?"

"Yea, I take her out to dinner or something, are you sure you don't need more help?"

"No I got this, I just really want to let her know that she is the one for me and no one else would ever do. I want to make her feel special and I know exactly how to do that, I have to go and set everything up."

With those parting words Damon was gone like a flash. He needed to make sure that Bonnie knew she could never be a stand in for anyone because she was the one that he wanted.


	4. Chapter 3: Mishaps & Mistakes

Chapter 3: Mishaps Mistakes

He had every intention of trying to convince Bonnie that this time it was real. He wasn't sure how to be in a healthy relationship because he had never been in one before. On his way towards the school to wait for Bonnie after school, like good boyfriends do, he ran into Elena of all people. She was a bit surprised to see him there at the school.

She said, "What are you doing here, Damon?"

He knew that there was no way to explain his presence there.

While he was trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, Elena interrupted him and said, "I know why your here it's because of me right?"

He thought to his self there she goes thinking the world begins and ends with her yet again. When will she get it that I'm over her??

He finally said, "No, that's not the reason at all, Elena, I-."

Before he could finish talking Elena interrupted yet again, "Don't be like that, Damon. You know that I'm with Stefan but as I've told, I do have feelings for you but it's complicated and you know it. Please say something to me?"

He didn't know how to respond to her confession. On the one hand it was something that he had waited and wanted to hear but thought that he never would. Now that Elena did finally admit that she felt something for him, it made him smile because now he knew that he didn't feel anything for Elena anymore. Of course she took his smile for a different conformation. She pulled him towards her in a sweet embrace just as Bonnie was walking out of the school towards them.

While it was completely innocent on both parts, it didn't appear that way to Bonnie. She stormed off in a huff, Elena didn't see her but Damon did. He pushed Elena away from him and started after Bonnie in a hurry. Elena stood there in shock because she had no idea why Damon would run after Bonnie of all people. She was so confused at the moment because while she loved Stefan, she also felt a deep connection with Damon though. It didn't take him long to catch up to Bonnie, he grabbed Bonnie by the arm before she could get away.

He said, "Wait a minute, we need to talk."

She turned towards him and said, "There's nothing left to say your actions speak volumes about how you feel for Elena. If you think that I'm going to wait around for you to make up your mind and see if Elena wants you or not, then your crazier than I thought you were. I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to give me whatever crumbs of attention that you have left over from Elena, that's not who I am."

Damon couldn't believe it; she still didn't know how he felt for her. Elena wasn't the woman that he wanted anymore. He was so head over heels in love with Bonnie. Now he needed to tell her the truth, it was now or never. Bonnie started to walk away but Damon stopped her.

"Wait, I have something to say to you."

She stopped for a moment and said, "Fine but make it quick?"

"I need to tell you how I feel about you."

"If you're going to go on and on about how you never meant to hurt me, you can just save it because we never made any promises to each other."

She started to walk away from him yet again but he pulled her back towards him possessively and said, "I'm not done yet, I don't think I'll ever be done with you. I need you to know that I am completely in love with you and Elena isn't even a factor anymore. You're the only woman that I want or need in my life or in my bed. Now can you finally believe me?"

She smiled at him, nodded her head, and then she threw her arms around Damon and pulled him into an all consuming kiss. He got more than he ever hoped with her answer.

He pulled away breathlessly and said, "I take it that this means that we're on the same page regarding us?"

"That depends on what page are you on?"

"I'm on the page where my girlfriend is kissing me in a public place, that's what page I'm on."

"Wow, so now I'm your girlfriend, when did that happen?"

"I think it happened around the time, you started lying to your friends and sneaking around with me. You should know by now that when I fall for someone it completely takes over everything. Are you going to say anything, do you at least feel something for me at all?"

"Yes, I do have strong feelings for you but I was afraid to embrace those feelings because of Elena but since she's no longer a factor. I can tell you that I'm so in love with you too. I've felt like this for a long time now but I was afraid that my feelings weren't mutual."


	5. Chapter 4: Truth Revealed

Chapter 4: Truth Revealed

They were so caught up in each other that neither one of them noticed Elena walking towards them. She had a shocked expression on her face as she watched Bonnie and Damon making out with each other quite passionately.

"Oh, my God, Bonnie and Damon, what the hell is going on with you guys?"

Bonnie and Damon turned towards Elena with a startled and confused expression on their faces.

Before Bonnie could respond, Damon spoke up first and said, "We were kissing, is that a crime or something?"

"No but how long has this been going on for?"

Damon smiled and looked at Bonnie and said, "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"Well, Bonnie are you going to say anything?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. I never meant to hurt you. It just happened, it wasn't planned or anything. It started out with me helping him to not interfere with your relationship with Stefan. Then it escalated into us spending so much time together that I saw him in a completely different light. Then the night of the tomb happened, I know that the spell unleashed our true feelings but it felt incredible to be with him like that. It happened and I felt like I was betraying someone but that was wrong because neither of us were involved with anyone. We were both single and free, we didn't have anyone to be faithful to."

Elena stood there in shock at Bonnie's confession.

Then she said, "So you guys are together, as in a boyfriend girlfriend type of thing? Have you been sleeping together too?"

Bonnie wasn't sure how to respond that but Damon decided to speak up, "Not that it's any of your business but yes, we've slept together many times. Do you want to know where we did it as well?"

Bonnie just gave this look that said watch yourself.

Then Elena said, "No, that's ok you can spare me all the gory details. I'm just trying to wrap my head around you guys as a couple. It is just sex or is it more?"

This Bonnie had an answer to, "Well, the sex is amazing but it's more than that. We're a couple as in dating each other but it hasn't been long. I thought that it was a purely physical thing between us but then when I saw you hugging each other, I realized that I was completely in love with him. I thought that it was hopeless because there wasn't any way that he could feel the same way about me. Then he told me that it was mutual, he felt everything that I did for awhile now. I wanted to stop it but I couldn't because I love him too much to just walk away from him."

After that Bonnie turned away from Elena and covered her face with her hands, then she started to sob quietly. All of a sudden she felt arms embracing her gently. She looked up to discover Elena holding onto her.

Then Elena said, "I'm sorry that you felt the need to hide this relationship from me but my only concern about this would be that Damon would hurt you. I mean everyone knows about the type of person he is. I mean how serious are you about this relationship with him?"

"I'm very serious about being with Damon. We love each other and if no one understands that then that is their problem not mine. I know better than most people what he is capable of doing and trust me when I say that he knows better than to try and screw me over. Elena, I am going into this thing with my eyes wide open."

"Ok, I won't push but you are my best friend and I will always be looking out for you. I am not completely on board with this thing between you guys but I'll get there eventually though. In the meantime how are you going to tell Caroline or all our other friends?"

"Thank you for saying that but as for telling everyone about us, I don't know how I'm going to do that. I mean you know, Stefan knows, and Caroline knows but as for telling Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy, you know that they all hate Damon with a passion right?"

"Yes, I do know that and they may not accept it at first but after they see how happy you are; they will come around in time. I can't believe Caroline and Stefan both know and neither one of them told me."

"I hope your right but I swore them to secrecy, it's my fault that they didn't tell you about it. So you are really ok with me and Damon being in a romantic relationship then?"

"Yes, as weird as it sounds, I'm actually relieved because now I don't have to worry about hurting Damon's feelings anymore. Now I can just focus on being with Stefan. You should tell Jeremy sooner rather than later because I think that he has a crush on you."

"I know all about it, Elena and it is a priority to me."

The friends hugged it out and parted ways closer than before. Damon came up behind her and pulled her closer into his arms. She didn't know how it had taken her so long but she finally found her place in the world, it was right in Damon's arms.


	6. Epilogue: One last One

Epilogue: One Last One

It was a few months later and everyone knew about Bonnie and Damon being a couple. They were not all happy about it but they seemed to accept it at least for now. Jeremy took it the hardest because he thought that Damon would hurt Bonnie as he has done with every woman that he's been involved with. No matter what anyone said or thought they were happy for the moment. Bonnie was desperately afraid that something or someone would take their happiness away because she knew that normally their lives and their town; hardly ever stayed calm.

She knew that this was just the calm before the storm but she would take whatever she could get. Damon was on cloud nine because for the first time in his life he was in a healthy and happy relationship. It was like for the first time he felt like he was on solid ground and nothing was going to change that. Come hell or high water nothing could come between Bonnie and Damon now; at least they think nothing could.

If an original came to town and released Katherine from her tomb prison though; it could stir up some trouble for them. This actually happened but no one in mystic falls knew that this event took place. Elijah came to town and freed Katherine from her tomb. She convinced him that she merely wanted to live her life. That was an utter lie; the first thing that Katherine did was tried to impersonate Elena. She came to the boardinghouse that morning and ran into Damon. She immediately started to come onto him and even tried to kiss him but he pushed her away.

Then he said, "What's wrong with you? Bonnie's right upstairs and I love her. I thought that you loved Stefan or did I miss a memo?"

"Wow, Damon and I thought you were the smart one."

"Katherine, how did you get free?"

"That's not important but I do need a place to stay. I hope that your little girlfriend doesn't mind me staying here."

"No, she won't care because you're not staying here. Over my dead body are you staying in this house with me?"

"Well, Stefan already told me that I could."

"Really did he tell you, Katherine or you pretending to be Elena?"

Bonnie suddenly walked down the stairs, she was there so often that she practically lived there. She immediately knew that it was Katherine and not Elena.

"What is that whore doing here and how did she escape?"

"If I had to guess, I would say that a certain original helped her out. She thinks that she's staying here and I told her to hit the bricks. She claims that Stefan told her that she could stay here."

"I did tell her that she can stay here and yes I know that it's Katherine."

Stefan said as he came into the room.

"Really and why didn't you clear it with me first?"

"Well, I didn't think that I had to inform you about who I invite to stay here. I mean you never asked me if Bonnie could practically move in here but here she is right? So why should I ask you or tell you anything?"

"Because she isn't just some random person and you know it. She's my ex-girlfriend and your ex-girlfriend as well. Can't you see what a dilemma this is for me to live under the same house as her?"

Katherine started to put her hands on Damon and said, "There was a time when you wanted to be under me always. What turned you into such a jerk?"

Damon pushed her away and said, "You did, now keep your damned hands off of me. I'll be in my room with Bonnie, let me know when pest control comes and takes the bugs away. Come on Bonnie let's go to my room."

Bonnie didn't say anything but she did follow Damon to his room and proceed to have very loud sex with him. Since it was the weekend; they had sex almost all day before they finally came up for air. Bonnie wanted food and she made Damon run down to get some. Stefan was surprised by his brother's attention to Bonnie.

"Wow, I thought it would be much longer before I saw you again and you're dressed in clothes too."

"Please we weren't that loud, were we?"

"No, I'm just joking but the look on Katherine's face was priceless though."

"Well, that does make me happy because I live to make her miserable. You never did tell me why you let that horrible disaster move in with us?"

"Well, I thought that would be obvious, if she is staying here, then we won't have to worry about her just showing up everywhere."

"Oh, I get it; you want to keep an eye on her. You better make sure that is all that you have on her, if you get what I'm saying."

"Yea, you're implying that I would hook up with her again but your wrong, I love only Elena."

"Good then you better keep it in your pants until our house guest leaves. I know how Katherine works and she would jump into bed with either one of us, if given half a chance and we both know that."

"I don't know about you but that door is sealed shut on my side."

"Good then we are in agreement for once in our lives. I feel the same way, in fact I'm going to ask Bonnie to move in with us, is that ok with you?"

"That's fine, I was only joking before. I mean she is always here anyways, you might as well make it official."

The brothers smiled and both left in search of their girlfriends. It didn't take Damon long to find Bonnie as she was still in his bed.

He came into the room and Bonnie immediately sat up and said, "Where's the food that you promised me?"

"I forgot, I ran into Stefan and we got to talking about the Katherine situation. Anyway it made me come to a decision; I want you to move in with me. Not just for a little while but forever. Do you think that there's any chance of that happening?"

At first Bonnie just sat there in shock then after a few minutes she smiled and said, "Are you sure that this is what you really want and it isn't just a knee jerk reaction from seeing Katherine?"

Damon went towards her and pulled her closer to him and said, "Yes, I want this and you more than I have ever wanted anything before in my life. What do you say will you move in with me?"

She nodded her head slightly with tears in her eyes. Then Damon kissed all her fears away as they sunk down towards the bed and forgot all about the food once again. It seemed that everything was going to work itself out because it was meant to happen. They would all enjoy their happily ever after for now at least until some unforeseen force came a ripped it all away but that's another story for another time.

THE END……


End file.
